The Purple Piano Audition
by Caramelotti
Summary: Mr. Schue doesn't require anyone to try out for Glee, but Kurt wants to put Blaine to the test.


**A/N: Hello everyone! imadeafriendtoday here! Here's a little something that onlyonekamui and I put together after watching the season premiere of Glee! It just seemed like we missed a Klaine scene in the episode tonight. So let us know what you think! Surprise Caramelotti!**

* * *

><p>"Well, Blaine. I'm quite impressed with your display outside. And I think that was quite a nice way to welcome you to New Directions. However, I have to say, I don't think you're quite ready yet," Kurt said.<p>

"What? Kurt! What are you talking about? It was great! Everyone loved it! It was explosive!" Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Well, yes. It was explosive. Though that had little to do with your actual song. I think you need a little more practice," Kurt responded.

"Practice? Really? You think I should practice?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, exactly! Which is why I have secured the choir room for us," Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him to the choir room.

"Well, okay Kurt, if you think I really need the practice," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt dragged Blaine into the middle of the choir room then ran and closed the doors behind him.

"I think it is time for you to audition for New Directions," Kurt said.

"But New Directions isn't here right now," Blaine responded.

"Oh, well. Then just for me I guess!" Kurt said, winking at Blaine.

Blaine looked around the room before his eyes settled on Kurt. He grinned, hooking his shades around the loop of his pants.

"So this is a private audition then? I didn't think I would have to worry about those until I was on Broadway," Blaine said, letting his fingers move across a few stray piano keys.

He loved the purple pianos. They were charming.

"Yes well, I'm much better than Broadway and I won't make you do anything you're not ready for," Kurt said, hands crossed behind his back as he followed the other around the room.

They'd done plenty this summer, but going all the way was still on hold. They were learning together and the whole experience was just magical. Blaine turned, catching Kurt off guard and pull him in for a kiss.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise before closing, and he melted into the kiss. He loved being with Blaine and having Blaine at McKinley was just the icing on the cake. Kurt pulled Blaine in closer and deepened the kiss.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's lips and nibbled on them slightly, which caused Kurt's eyes to flutter open. Kurt stared directly into Blaine's eyes and the two of them conveyed their love for each other. Then Blaine bit down on Kurt's lip again and Kurt pulled back.

"Hmm, none of that. I can tell you have some talent, but I think I need to see something else," Kurt said.

Then, Kurt backed away, looked at Blaine, and winked.

"Something else, huh?" Blaine asked and cracked his neck.

Blaine walked back to the centre of the room and looked around.

"Maybe we need a change of location. You know, I'm an excellent piano player," Blaine said before he sat on the piano bench.

"Oh, do tell," Kurt responded.

"Hop up," Blaine said and motioned to the top of the purple piano.

Kurt hopped on top of the piano and sat with his legs crossed, looking down at Blaine. Blaine began to play a soft melody while looking up at Kurt.

"No? This wasn't what you had in mind?" Blaine asked.

"Not really when you asked me to climb up, but I like the view," Kurt said, laying down and watched him play his song.

Blaine smiled and finished the tune before he got up and helped Kurt onto the bench.

Kurt could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he watched Blaine lock the door to the choir room. Wandering back Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt again, easing himself down on his knees in front of him.

"Well let's see. You've heard me sing, seen me dance, you know I can play instruments... what else would I possibly need to get into a public school show choir?"

Both of his hands ran up and down Kurt's thighs, eyebrows raised, mischief looming in his gaze.

"I can think of a few things for you to do," Kurt said, breathily as he watched the other closely.

"Me too. But are we both thinking the same thing?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"I think you need to work on your breath control," Kurt answered weakly.

"Do you? I think it's just fine. But I can give you a demonstration if you'd like," Blaine responded.

"I think that will be necessary," Kurt whispered.

"Well, if you think it's needed," Blaine said before he ran his hands up Kurt's thighs once more, finally moving his hands to rest at Kurt's fly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt to make sure and Kurt nodded at Blaine. Blaine slowly unzipped Kurt's pants and eased them off Kurt slowly. He playfully pushed them down and Kurt stared at Blaine heavy lidded.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"Patience Kurt, every singer needs to warm up first," Blaine responded, before he pulled Kurt's underwear down as well and moved his lips to Kurt.

"I-yes I suppose," Kurt said, looking down at Blaine as his lips moved up and down his length.

He was still fairly new to being this exposed around Blaine and he felt the color running to his cheeks. Anyone could have walked in on them and the excitement only turned him on more.

Blaine kissed until he got to Kurt's tip, his hand moving to hold Kurt steady. Taking a deep breath, his lips moved over Kurt and he took him into his mouth. Kurt's hands gripped the piano bench and he tensed up at the feel of it.

"V..very good," Kurt moaned, biting his lip.

Blaine's head bobbed slowly at first, but started to move faster as he realized Kurt was pleased with his performance. He would have answered him, but his mother always told him never to talk with his mouth full.

Kurt moaned in pleasure, his head hitting the piano behind him and his hand fisted into Blaine's hair. They had done this before, but never anywhere so crowded.

Blaine pulled back a little and swirled his tongue around the tip. Kurt groaned and pulled Blaine forward to continue. Blaine continued to bob his head, his cheeks hollowing out with each suck. Kurt was starting to moan louder and Blaine's eyes drifted around the room, hoping no one would hear them from outside.

"Yes, Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

Blaine could tell Kurt was getting close and he was ready for it. He would take everything Kurt had to give him. Blaine sucked harder and Kurt lost control. Kurt bucked his hips forward, hitting the back of Blaine's throat. Blaine panicked and pulled away as streams of come shot from Kurt's dick and landed on Blaine's shirt. Blaine watched in awe as Kurt came down from his high and shifted uncomfortably, his own pants incredibly tight.

Blaine licked his lips as he watched, his hand flicking the button on his own pants to give him some relief. Moving down he started to lick Kurt clean, surprised there was nothing on the boy's pants. Well, nothing that couldn't be covered by leaving his shirt untucked.

Kurt moaned as Blaine went back down on him, seeing his love had undone his pants a little to take the tension away. Stroking Blaine's hair, he moved Blaine's chin up to catch his attention. Kurt patted his lap and Blaine carefully moved into it, his hands wrapped around the back of Kurt's head to pull him into a kiss.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips as he reached down into Blaine's briefs to take hold of him and tug. Blaine's hips bucked into Kurt's hand and he whimpered.

Kurt grinned at Blaine and said, "Well, I think your range of abilities will be perfect for Glee Club. As a reward, I'm going to help you out with a little...duet."

Blaine nodded. His pupils were blown as he looked at Kurt with lust. Kurt still had his hands wrapped around Blaine and Blaine could feel every single movement Kurt made. Kurt stroked Blaine lazily but Blaine was having none of it.

Blaine brought Kurt's lips back to his in a fierce kiss, whispering, "I love you."

Kurt smiled against Blaine and said, "I love you too."

Then Kurt grabbed Blaine tighter, moving his hand up and down Blaine's length faster and faster until the only sounds Blaine could make were short little gasps.

Somehow, they had moved so when Blaine's head fell backwards in pleasure, it hit the piano notes, drowning out Blaine climax.

Blaine's whole body was shaking, but there was a bright smile on his face. He felt so sticky and relaxed and he knew later on they'd have to find somewhere a bit more spread out.

"S...so what do you think? Did I make the grade?" Blaine asked.

"Oh baby, you've passed with flying colors," Kurt smiled, licking his fingers. "But you're a bit of a mess. And it's a shame, I liked this outfit."

Blaine looked down at himself and sighed. He had Kurt and, well, himself all over him.

"I did too," Blaine responded.

Blaine sat up, looking to make sure they really were alone, before he took his shirt off.

"I don't have a change of clothes," he said, looking at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt had tucked himself back into his pants, leaving his shirt out to cover up all the cum stains.

"I don't think I have anything that will fit you, or draw attention. People see you in my clothes and the rumour mill will kick in tenfold," Kurt said.

Blaine frowned and looked around. He felt a little uncomfortable sitting in the choir room without a shirt, which was a bit ridiculous considering what they just did. But then he spotted a door that didn't lead to the hallway.

"Hey Kurt, what's in there?" Blaine asked.

"What? Oh, that's Mr. Schue's office," Kurt responded.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and walked into the office.

"Blaine? What are you doing? You can't be serious," Kurt said, following Blaine inside.

"Maybe he has a spare shirt or something?" Blaine said before he started rummaging through drawers.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Kurt said.

"Well, I'm going to be such a great asset to New Directions. So it's the least he can do, Aha! Here we go!" Blaine said before putting what he found on.

Kurt stared at him blankly.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked.

"It's a sweater vest. Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt responded.

"What? I think they're cute. This one isn't my first choice, but it's better than running around shirtless," Blaine laughed, checking himself out in the window.

It matched his eyes.

"Oh baby, maybe you can just skip glee today-" Kurt started.

And go home and take that off. Maybe they could both skip so he could help him remove it. Kurt shook his head, not even realizing he was licking his lips.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Blaine said, tucking the shirt underneath into his pants. It was then, his ears perked up, hearing the click of the office door. "Oh God," he hissed, looking back at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened and they heard people trying to get in the choir room as well.

"The doors are still locked!" Kurt exclaimed before he ran out into the choir room to open the doors.

He smiled at the rest of the Glee club who filed in, looking at him confusedly. Kurt just smiled back and waved them inside and they grabbed their seats. Kurt then looked to Mr. Schue's office where Blaine was still inside.

In the office, Mr. Schue opened the door and saw Blaine standing there.

"Hello Blaine, did you want to speak with me?" Mr. Schue asked confused.

"What? Oh, uh, no," Blaine said quickly.

Mr. Schue looked at Blaine and asked, "where did you get that shirt, it looks familiar .You weren't wearing that before, were you?"

Blaine tried to find Kurt but realized he had to make his own excuse and said, "I just got slushied, so I had to change."

Mr. Schue looked at him for a moment before he shrugged and said, "Let's go introduce you to New Directions."

Mr. Schue and Blaine walked into the choir room and stood in front of everyone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's hear it for Glee club's newest member, Blaine Anderson," Mr. Schue said.

Everyone applauded for Blaine and then Blaine said, "Thanks so much everyone! I'm so thrilled to be here. It's gonna be a great year I can feel it. We're all going to go to Nationals!"


End file.
